Pitch Perfect Jaubrey
by JaubreyPitchPerfect018
Summary: This is a Jaubrey fanfic. Aubrey tries to hide her feelings about her boyfriend that broke up with her. Jesse tries to come over and calms her down. They hang out together and have some fun being "Friends". But Jesse loves Aubrey, he wants to win her heart. Will Aubrey love him cause After all he is a Treblemaker...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aubrey was in the corner of the old pool crying. She was crying cause her boyfriend broke up with her. He told her that he doesn't love her anymore. He said that he loves someone else. It was midnight and all she could think about was him. It felt like she doesn't want to be touch or have a boyfriend anymore. She stood up and went back to her dorm. She swung her door open seeing Chloe fast asleep on her bed. She went to her own bed and closed her eyes to sleep.

**_~The Next day~_**

Aubrey woke up from the alarm of her phone. It was 7:45am and they have bellas rehearsal 8am sharp. She sat up and saw Chloe still asleep. She stood up and walk to her bed and sat down. She woke her up.

_"_Chlo , wake up"Aubrey said rubbing her foot. Chloe widened up her eyes and woke up.

"What is it Bree" she asked.

"It is 7:45 and we need to go to rehearsal by 8am so now Let's get ready" Aubrey replied.

"Okay I will just go and shower" Chloe stood up and went to the bathroom to shower.

While Aubrey was fixing her bed and waited Chloe to be done because she is next after her.

**_~A few minutes later~_**

Aubrey and Chloe walked out of their dorms and went to the rehearsal area of the bellas. All of the bellas were their. "Uh okay let's start" Aubrey said. " One- Two –Three and " Aubrey shouted and they started vocalizing their voices. After they vocalized Aubrey went to Beca. "Beca, do your music" Aubrey said. " Yeah" Beca replied and went to her laptop. Jesse walked in to their rehearsal room and said hi to everyone else. "Hey Guys" Jesse said. " Hey" they all said except Aubrey. "So, Where is Aubrey" Jesse asked. "Over there in the corner with her phone" Chloe pointed. Aubrey took her phone and unlocked it. She saw the picture of her boyfriend and her happy. Their memories appeared. Her tears went down her cheek. She looked at the Bellas and saw Jesse. She stood up and went closer to them. "I am sorry guys but Chloe you take over and Beca show them the music, I can't take it" Aubrey said crying and she walked out the rehearsal room and went to her dorm and cryed her bed. "Chloe what's wrong with her" Jesse asked. "I-I don't know she is been like that ever since. She never told me anything." Chloe replied. "I better ask her" Jesse said and ran to her dorm. He knocked at the door but no one answered. He swung it open and saw Aubrey crying on her bed. He walked in slowly and went near her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked tugging her hair in her ear.

"Why would I tell you what's wrong?" she replied.

"Just asking so I can help you with it" he said putting his hand on hers but slipped she slipped it off. Jesse really wanted to help Aubrey because 1st He likes her a lot 2nd He doesn't want seeing her hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Don't touch me" Aubrey said.

"Come on Aubrey, just tell me what's wrong" Jesse said.

"Why would I" Aubrey asked.

"I-I uh... Aubrey I need to see you being happy, I want to help you" Jesse replied.

"Jesse, first of all I don't need your help, secondly I am a grown teen I can do it myself, thirdly it's none of your business, fourthly we are not even close to friends, and lastly Jesse, you are a Treble" Aubrey cried in anger. Jesse didn't know what to say after. A lot of tears went down Aubrey's face. Jesse pulled out a hanky and wiped out Aubrey's tears.

" Aubrey, just tell me if you are ready okay? I will be always here" Jesse said. Aubrey nodded then she quickly wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist and hugged him tight. She cried on his chest and stayed there for a while. " Shh" Jesse said rubbing her back.

Aubrey had crying hiccups. She didn't let go of Jesse. She stayed there until her tears dried off. She pulled away and said "Jesse?". "Yeah" Jesse asked. "I am ready to speak now" Aubrey said. "You sure" Jesse asked once more. Aubrey nodded and Jesse fixed himself. " Okay Start" Jesse said.

"It's Mark" Aubrey began. " He-he broke up with me" Aubrey continued.

"I am sorry Aubrey, I didn't know that it would end up like this" Jesse replied.

Aubrey cried in tears. "He told...me...that ...he loves .. another girl...he doesn't love me anymore" she continued.

"Don't worry Aub-" Aubrey cut off his sentence."He replaced me Jess, he replaced me" Aubrey cried.

"Shh Bree, just calm down" Jesse said.

"How can I calm down Jess? How?" Aubrey shouted tearly.

"Here" Jesse pulled her and kissed her on her forehead . "Better?" Jesse asked. She nodded and hugged him again much tighter. "Don't worry Bree, I will be always here" Jesse said.

He hummed while rubbing her back to make her relaxed. She hugged him tighter , like she was so scared. She listened at his heart beat. After a few minutes, Aubrey fell asleep on Jesse. Jesse looked down and saw her asleep.

He fixed her slowly and laid her on her pillow and he kissed her on the cheek. " I hope you feel much better Bree" Jesse said and walked out the door. He saw Chloe about to go inside to. "Jesse is she Okay" Chloe asked. "I hope she does, but all that I know is she is heartbroken and she needs to calm down" Jesse replied. "Okay" Chloe said and walked in but Jesse stopped her. " And Chloe" Jesse said. " Yeah" Chloe asked. "Give me her number" Jesse said giving her his phone. Chloe typed it and " Here " she gave it back. "Oh yeah here is mine, make sure to give it to her okay?" Jesse said giving a piece of paper. " Yeah I will" Chloe replied and took the paper.  
Chloe walked in the door and saw Aubrey sleeping. She shut the door behind her and went to her own bed. "Gosh Aubrey, do you even need Jesse for your problem? Why wouldn't you tell us?" Chloe whispered and sat on her bed. She grabbed a book and read.


End file.
